poyoridefandomcom-20200214-history
Quotev
Quotev '''is a quiz hosting site where you can host personality and trivia quizzes. Some TARS quizzes are on the site. Below are all of the quizzes with details on the answers and results. Does Dyna Blade (From The Air Ride Series) Like You? Link: https://www.quotev.com/quiz/8134391/Does-Dyna-Blade-From-The-Air-Ride-Series-like-you This is a personality quiz where you can find out whether or not Dyna Blade is a fan of you. There are four possible results, Dyna Blade liking you, Dyna Blade kinda liking you, Dyna Blade hating you, and Poyo Ride liking you. Questions '''Bolded answers count towards Dyna Blade liking you.'' Italic'' answers count towards Poyo Ride liking you. Underlined counts towards Dyna Blade kinda liking you. If it's red, it counts towards no. Any combination of these four means that the choice counts towards more than one answer, depending on which are combined. (EX: Italic and Red means that the answer counts towards both Poyo Ride liking you and Dyna Blade hating you.) If you could cause a terrorist attack right now, would you? *'Yes ' *No Do you like Kirby? *''Yaya'' *'No, I hate Kirby' *I don't play Kirby. What do you like to do while driving? *Focus on the Road. *'Crash into other cars.' *'Text/Drink' *I am not old enough to drive/I have not drove a car yet. Favorite Pokemon? *'Any bird Pokemon (Such as Ho-oh or Talonflame)' *Jigglypuff line/Clefairy line/Ditto/Hoppip (This answer doesn't count towards anything.) *''Other'' What Do You Do During School? *'Pull Down the Fire Alarm and Start Food Fights' *Pay attention to the teacher. *''Hack Miss Robot'' What would you do when the UFO spawns in the city? *'Trample It, It's Dyna Blade's turn to have her event!' *Tell Shadow Star to get his ass off the UFO. *Ignore it and run into walls with the CPU players. *''Get the patches on it.'' *What are you talking about? Which character is this? *Dyna Blade's Boyfriend. *Dyna Blade! *Freddy Fazbear *'Freddy Fazbear, that stupid bear that should be trampled!' *''F*cky A$$bear'' *Omg, that's freddy. I love FNaF! Who should be the U.S. President? *Donald Trump *Hillary Clinton *Bernie Sanders *''Pink Sheep'' *''Sans'' *'Dyna Blade' This question has the most answers that count towards NO. Favorite Undertale Character? *Flowey the Flower *Chara *'Reaper Bird' *''Other.'' Which Character is this? *''ridley is too big'' *Dyna Blade *Ridley *Uhhhhhh What Do You Do When You Witness Someone Being Bullied? *Tell the bully to stop/Tell the Teacher *Fight the bully. *'Eat the bully' *'Eat the victim' *''Eat the school'' *'Trample the Bully' *'Trample the victim' *'Join in on the bullying.' This question has the most answers that count towards "Yes." Which Character is This? *Vector. *Dyna Blade. *Dyna Blade's Boyfriend. *King K. Rool *''King K. Rool. They should put him in Smash.'' *'King K. Rool. Put Dyna Blade in Smash.' Results Yes "Dyna Blade does kind of like you due to your similar nature. Your not besties, but you could be annoying and destructive with her, SQUWAAAAAAAAAK" Kind of "Dyna Blade is okay with you. She would still trample you, but you're 2564th on her to trample list." NO "Watch out, Dyna Blade's going to trample you. She hates you." Poyo Ride Likes You "I'm not sure what Dyna Blade would think of you, but Poyo Ride, the creator of this quiz, may like you." Which TARS Character are you? Happy Birthday Dyna Blade have a link: https://www.quotev.com/quiz/8146412/Which-TARS-Character-are-you This quiz should explain itself. It's a personality quiz determining what TARS character you are, although I doubt an average human being would relate to half of the answers presented on this quiz. The characters included in this quiz are: Blue Kirby, Dyna Blade, Shadow Star, Ridley, Freddy Fazbear, Arceus, Miss Robot, Mrs. AMP, and Mega Man. A sequel to this quiz will be made post series, mostly featuring characters not included in the first quiz. Questions Due to an increase of results, the parenthesis after each answer show which characters that answer counts for. What's Your Favorite Drink? *Water (Miss Robot) *Alcohol (Dyna Blade, Shadow Star, Arceus) *Fazbear Smoothies (Freddy Fazbear) *Urine (Arceus, Miss Robot) *E Tanks (Mega Man) What's Your Dream House? *The UFO (Shadow Star) *Smash Bros. (Ridley) *Space (Arceus) *A Drug Factory (Blue Kirby, Dyna Blade, Shadow Star, Ridley, Freddy Fazbear, Arceus, Miss Robot) *A mansion (Mrs. AMP, Mega Man) *A swimmin pool (Miss Robot) What do you do during 1am? *Take Pieces (Blue Kirby) *Trample Things (Dyna Blade) *Hide on the UFO (Shadow Star) *Sleep (Mrs. AMP, Mega Man) *Yell at Sakurai to put me in Smash (Ridley) *Jumpscare the Night Guard (Freddy Fazbear) *Destroy Planets (Dyna Blade, Arceus, Miss Robot) *Drink Water (Miss Robot) Who's Your Arch Enemy? *White Kirby (Blue Kirby) *some guy I trampled last week (Dyna Blade) *Eddie (Shadow Star) *Sakurai (Ridley) *Giratina (Arceus) *Kirby (Mrs. AMP) *Dr. Wahwee (Mega Man) What is your favorite Kirby Air Ride event? *Dyna Blade (Take a guess) *The UFO (Shadow Star) *When White Kirby Lozes His Pieces (Blue Kirby) *When Sakurai puts me in Smash (Ridley) *When the Gamecube is unplugged (Arceus) *When the screen goes black and I jumpscare you (Freddy Fazbear) *When you swim in water (Miss Robot) *Good question... (Mrs. AMP, Mega Man) What do you do when Foxy runs to your office in FNaF? *Close the door (Mrs. AMP, Mega Man) *Grab my bazooka and shoot Fucksy (Blue Kirby, Dyna Blade, Shadow Star, Ridley, Arceus) *Give him my water (Miss Robot) *Eat him (Dyna Blade) If you made a Sonic fan character, what would he be like? *ME (Dyna Blade, Shadow Star, Arceus) *He hides on the UFO (Shadow Star) *He's in Smash (Ridley) *He jumpscares people (Freddy Fazbear) *Hez named Ronic and he's red. He's not as fast as sonic but he's stronger. (Shadow Star, Arceus, Miss Robot) *Hes called sonic and hes fast (Dyna Blade, Blue Kirby, Shadow Star, Freddy Fazbear, Arceus, Miss Robot) Are you mad because I'm a FNaF fan? *Yes (EVERYONE except Freddy Fazbear) *No (Freddy Fazbear) What is the worst thing you have done? *Becoming a teacher (Mrs. AMP) *Prioritizing a free car over a nice glass of water. (Miss Robot) *I don't do bad things, I do harmful things :D (Dyna Blade) *Prioritizing a nice grilled cheese sandwich over jumpscaring the night guard. (Freddy Fazbear) *Missing my flight to the UFO and getting ridden on. (Shadow Star) Results Blue Kirby "Blue Kirby took my piece" Dyna Blade "squwak, it seems like you got the best answer. You must hate lotza things." Shadow Star "You can't find me" Ridley "You're too big" Freddy Fazbear "You like shoving people into suits and preforming stupid songs that offend everyone." Arceus "You made Planet Poopstar and filled it with all these insane people who blow things up." Miss Robot "You always get hacked by the kiddies and love water, even though it makes you blow up." Mrs. AMP "You are not crazy, but you get angry at everything and like homework and solenoids." Mega Man "You're nice and kind, unlike everybody else." Trivia *Comic 121: 2015 Finale, Early New Years is used as the icon for the Which Character Are You quiz. *The UFO as your favorite event counting towards the Shadow Star is very odd, as he hates it when the UFO passes by the city. Category:Websites